Stay by me
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: POke'omn and Digimon plus CCS.. This is the second part of my mega adventure. In my opinion this one is better cuz it has more action and drama.
1. Togetehr again

Bloody Cute Virus Attack!  
  
  
  
  
  
" Fire card return to powers now!" Misty repeated to her self in her dream  
  
" Return! Return!" she repeated. Then she woke up. She signed as she got up. Misty kept on thinking about the Card captor world. Ash also missed the Digital World. He kept thinking about Sora and Agumon. Misty was washing her face in the river with Ash next to her.  
  
" Do you see what I see?" she asked Ash  
  
" Yes I do" he replied  
  
they could see five kids running away from this huge Monster.  
  
" That's patamon," Ash gasped.  
  
" That can't be T.K can it?" he questioned. Then the image disappeared.  
  
" Huh what happened?" Misty asked  
  
Then they fell into the water.  
  
" Don't worry Misty" Ash thought to himself. He grabbed Misty's hand as they swirled round and round. But the force was too much Misty's hand slipped and they were carried far away. Ash tried as hard as he could to get to her, but with no success.  
  
  
  
" Digi armor energize" T.K and Davis said  
  
" Patamon armor digivolve to.*~*~*~ Pegasusmon"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to ~*~* flamedranmon"  
  
" star shower"  
  
" fire rocket"  
  
T.K and Davis tried to destroy to monster but failed.  
  
" Patamon!" T.K cried  
  
Then the monster shot its attack right at them. Cody and Yolei had time escape to the real world but the T.V was destroyed. T.K Davis and Kari passed out as they fell into a crack, which was created by the blast.  
  
" Are you Okay?" Misty asked bringing T.K to an upright position. T.K groaned and lifted his hand to his head.  
  
" Yeah I'm Okay," he said. He turned around to see who was there. He looked at Misty strangely. Misty had a worried look on her face.  
  
" That must have been a terrible fall," she said.  
  
" T.K are you alright?" Kari then asked.  
  
" Huh Kari?"  
  
" Yo T.L" Davis said pathetically  
  
T.K was then able to stand to his feet.  
  
" Where are we?" he asked,  
  
"I think we might be in a cave under the ocean" Misty replied,  
  
" Hi my name is Misty, I'm a water Poke'mon trainer"  
  
" Nice to meet you" T.K said politely.  
  
" Togi..togi..ppiii" said Misty's egg Poke'mon crying happily  
  
" Where's Patamon?" T.K asked  
  
" Over there" Misty pointed out. T.K looked at Patamon lying on her side on Misty's backpack, with lots of bruises and cuts on her face.  
  
" Patamon!" T.K said running to Patamon's side, he picked her up gently  
  
" T.K" she said  
  
" Don't worry I think I have some super Potion in my bag" Misty said  
  
Misty sprayed the super potion on patamon, who coughed a bit.  
  
" Super potion?" Davis questioned  
  
" Yeah its supposed to make a Poke' Mon's wound heal faster. I guess it can work on digimon too"  
  
T.K placed Patamon down to let him regain his strength. Everyone then sat down to have a little some thing to eat.  
  
" What a cute togepi!" Kari exclaimed  
  
" yep its only a baby so I have to look after it"  
  
" hey look someone's coming" Davis said standing up  
  
They could see shadow's coming towards them. Misty then realized who it was  
  
" Sakura?!" Misty exclaimed in surprised  
  
" Misty! Misty!" she called back  
  
" Misty" Ash called  
  
Misty ran and hugged Sakura, then she hugged Ash  
  
" Hi Syaoran" she said.  
  
Everyone introduced one another.  
  
" I wanna go to the digital world" Misty called out  
  
"Hey lets do what we did the last time, switch"  
  
Kari planned to switch with Misty and Ash switched with Syaoran  
  
" This is goin' to be so cool" Syaoran said.  
  
Misty didn't want to leave togepi so she decided to take it to the digital world.  
  
Then the walls of the cave started to crack and water started pouring in.  
  
" Go staru" Kari said. She and Syaoran hung onto Staru and swam to the surface, but were caught in a whirlpool. Ash and Sakura got onto her wand, but they were caught in the whirlpool. 


	2. Starting off

Misty then woke up in a strange bedroom.  
  
" Good morning Kari" said Tai  
  
"Kari" Misty thought "good morning" she said smiling nervously  
  
She watched digimon a couple of times  
  
Tai is so cute, she thought. Wait I can't be in love with Tai he's my brother. I love Matt to but that's my boyfriend's brother, Misty signed. She was surprised she looked into the mirror her hair was exactly like Kari's. They think I'm Kari, she thought. She was dressed exactly like Kari and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
She went outside. T.K was coming with 2 other kids with him, Since Cody and Yolei didn't fall into the crack and met up with the kids they too thought it was Kari.  
  
Mean while in the Poke'mon World.  
  
"This is the way we're goin' go" Syaoran argued  
  
" This way looks the safest" Kari argued back  
  
they both stuck themselves in each other's faces. "Grrr"  
  
Then Kari then pushed Syaoran backwards. "This is the way we're going to go"  
  
Syaoran then got up and pushed Kari backwards. She fell with a big thump.  
  
He then realized what he had done. Even though she had pushed him it wasn't appropriate for him to push her back. She saw how sorry he was.  
  
He held out his hand to help her up. "Sorry" he said with his head down.  
  
" Its Okay" she said with a smile. Then a big bomb exploded beneath them.  
  
To protect the world with devastation to unite all people within our nation  
  
[[[Blah Blah Blah Blah}]}]}  
  
" So nice to see digidestin" said a boy with blue hair  
  
" Hey your Ken" Kari blurted out  
  
" Its about time you noticed, I got tired with the digital world so I decided to come here I switched with James and I caught a few other Poke'mon for myself, Enough with the chitter chat and grab THAT RAT!"  
  
" I guess we gotta fight them, or battle" Syaoran said,  
  
" Okay go star..,"  
  
" Psy."  
  
" Not you psyduck"  
  
"psy...?"  
  
"Go Pikachu thunder attack"  
  
" pickachuuuuu"  
  
"Go Rydon" Ken shouted  
  
Pikachu's electric attack was no match for rydon.  
  
" I'll take care of this" Kari said " "go staru"  
  
" go wheezing," Ken said. "Sludge attack"  
  
The attack hit directly into staru and it couldn't see.  
  
"Uh oh this Poke'mon stuff is harder than I had expected" Kari said out loud.  
  
"All hope is not lost" Syaroan said.  
  
"Just give up there is no way u can't win EVER!!"  
  
"That's what you think," Kari said being determined.  
  
"Poliwag go use your double slap attack" Poliwag used its tail and repeatedly used the attack. Rydon backed off a bit but it wasn't going to quit.  
  
"Bubble beam" Kari said pointing her finger towards Rydon. Poliwag did a really strong bubble beam; Rydon couldn't stand it and fainted.  
  
"Yes we did it" Kari said jumping up for joy. 


	3. No everything cute is cute

In the Card Captor World  
  
"Okay Catching Clow Cards shouldn't be so hard I've seen Li do it a million times" Ash said reassuring himself.  
  
"Yea right" Sakura said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Just hurry up and try an catch that dash card."  
  
"Okay yes ma'am" Ash said holding up the rather heavy sword. He did it exactly how Syaroan did it.  
  
The dash card hopped away avoiding the lightning strikes.  
  
"Ahh.. I missed" Ash slumped.  
  
"Now watch a true card captor at work," Kero-chan shouted. It wasn't long before Sakura managed to seal the Card. The card went o Ash anyway because the lightning helped weaken it. Ash wasn't having any trouble at all adjusting to the school. The one thing he had a problem with was Sakura.  
  
"Hey Izzy you said you wanted to see us immediately" T.K said as the rest of the new digidestins following behind him.  
  
"Yea, Check this out" With a click of the mouse a pink puffy thing popped up on the screen.  
  
"What is that?" Misty asked.  
  
"I virus I very deadly one I must add. It must be taken very seriously," Izzy said.  
  
"What is it and how did it get here," young Cody asked.  
  
"It is really a digimon virus, I think it might feed on viruses off of other computers making it stronger and maybe even coming to Japan" Izzy quickly explained typing away still trying to get more Information.  
  
"You mean if we don't stop it might have enough power to actually come out of the computers and into this world," Davis asked.  
  
"Uh huh" Izzy said "or I'm not sure, if you guys stop that virus before it gets enough energy if it does the task will be more difficult."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? We should get in there and stop it as soon possible." T.K said.  
  
"We are ready when u are" Gatomon looked up at Misty.  
  
"One problem with that the virus won't let us."  
  
  
  
"We should go this way" Kari pointed.  
  
"No this way looks better," Syaroan pointed the other way. They both argued and groan and grumbled about what they should do next.  
  
"I can't stand you." Kari shouted at him.  
  
"I can't stand you either" He shouted back. Kari sat down in the grass. She was deep in thought while Syaroan just leaned against a tree with an angry expression.  
  
"Kari look out!" Syaroan shouted. A black circle was forming right under where Kari was, she was sucked into it. Syaroan made a dive to get her out, he managed to grab her hand but he too was swallowed up in the hole. Colors swishing by, bright lights were they could see as they were again being transported to another place.  
  
The exact same thing happened with Ash and Sakura.  
  
"Okay I have no Idea why we keep on being transported one place to another" Ash said. Sakura looked around. "I don't think we are in another world" Just then a flurry pink creature bounced over to Sakura smiling.  
  
"Aww.. Its so kute" She picked it but then she screamed and threw it aside as she fell down.  
  
"Sakura what happened?" Ash asked. She shrieked again. Blood was dripping from her hands. She could have barely moved them she felt faint.  
  
"Sakura!" Ash rushed forward to see what had happen. It was horrifying.  
  
"What did you do to Sakura?" Ash screamed at that creature. It just bounced happily up and down very pleased with it self.  
  
"Furrymon digivolve into evilimon" It's voice turned from cute to a harsh evil deep sounding voice. It was a bit bigger and it was like a big rabbit silently taller that Ash. It still looked cute, but it wasn't. It was staring at Ash and Sakura. Then its eyes flashed red. It hopped straight at them. It caught Ash first, holding Ash up in the air he squirmed about in its tight grasp. 


	4. bloody cute attack

Then Like a being shocked it creature started to suck out Ash's Energy. Ash screamed.  
  
"Leave him alone" Sakura cried, watching helplessly as Ash was being tortured.  
  
"Whoa look at this!" Izzy exclaimed still typing away monitoring the virus.  
  
"What happen?" Misty asked. "Togepprriiii.." Her Poke'mon was wondering to.  
  
"The virus has gotten stronger it digivolved!" Izzy exclaimed in horror.  
  
"No way" Davis said stepping closer to the computer screen.  
  
"Wait that's not all" Izzy said typing away still. A box came up on the screen showing the virus and what it was doing. It was holding up a boy sucking his energy dry.  
  
"No that's Ash!" Misty exclaimed but she cupped her hand over her mouth realizing what she had said. Everyone turned to her, she was panicking, they weren't suppose to know. T.K explained everything, then everyone realized who she really was.  
  
"So your not Kari" Gatomon stormed angrily.  
  
"No Kari is in the Poke'mon world with Li from Card captors they switched too" Misty replied. Everyone was shocked and looked very displeased.  
  
"Well we can't worry about that now, we have to worry about saving that poor kid" patamon said.  
  
"Hey look and there is Sakura over there" Davis pointed out.  
  
"We have to save them no matter what" Misty said.  
  
"If they could get in maybe we can too" veemon said.  
  
Just then Yolie came in the room late as usual. Everyone had to fill her up on everything.  
  
"Huh? So we can't get into the digital world!" Yolie exclaimed.  
  
"Well I. I'm trying to" Izzy stammered, a drop of sweat ran down the side of his face. Just then the computer shutdown, the lights went black. "O no the power is out!" Izzy he screeched.  
  
"Okay I don't really appreciate being transported back and forth" Kari said rubbing her aching head, dizzy from all that spinning.  
  
"Yea I don't like it either" Li agreed.  
  
"So where did we get transported now" Kari asked.  
  
"Somewhere I don't know" Li replied. It felt very unwelcome and somewhat evil. They both had a feeling something bad was going to happen.  
  
Ash fell down on the ground.  
  
"Ash!" Sakura cried out. She had to do something. Her numb hands shakily reached for her wand. She couldn't get it in time. Evilimon was coming towards her next. She tried but she couldn't open.  
  
"Ur next" It grumbled in a deep voice.  
  
"Help someone help me!" Sakura cried. But it was no use it swooped her up and hopped off giggling happily in a cute voice, but blood red eyes flashed in hungrily. It disappeared into the funky weird computer world. By this time Kari and Li came to see what all the screaming was about, horrified to see Ash's motionless body. "Huh that's Ash" Li cried out. Kari gently touched Ash's cheek; it was cold, ice cold, a death like cold, which sent, shivers down Kari's back.  
  
"I think he's dead," Kari cried out. "What is going on here?" she sobbed.  
  
"I. I don't know" Li stuttered. Then a boom of thunder rumbled the ground knocking Li off his feet. "I think we are about to find out" Li said looking up. The kute pink furry ball popped up again looking friendly and innocent.  
  
"Aww.. what a cute little thing" Kari said.  
  
"Wait leave it alone" Li said being cautious. The creature growled at Li upset that its next victim wasn't as easy to get. It flew forward to Kari. Kari shriek, Li jumped infront of Kari blocking the vicious attack. They soon realized that the cute fluff ball was a vicious monster when it bit Li's arm. He threw it to the ground clenching his bleeding wrist. 


	5. It is truly evil. Cuz it's a virus

"Oh no what do we do know?" Patamon asked sadly.  
  
"I have my laptop right here don't worry" Izzy said taking it out of his backpack. He tapped the on button and the laptop came on. He logged on and as soon as he did the same box which showed what was going on popped up. Li was there holding his wounded arm, with Kari by his side helping him.  
  
"Oh no those guys have no idea what they up against they had better get otta there fast." Izzy's voice sounded really serious.  
  
"We need to help them" Misty cried.  
  
"Hold a sec let's see if I can find a way to get you guys in there" Izzy said tapping away on the keys.  
  
"In the mean while we are ust gonna have to watch and see what's going to happen" Pormon said.  
  
"I hope they can hang in there until we get there" Cody said.  
  
"Poor Kari" Gatomon said.  
  
"Poor Ash" Misty said her eyes flowing with tears.  
  
"It's okay Misty I'm sure he is okay" T.K said trying to comfort her doubting himself looking at Ash's limp body on the computer screen. 'I hope everyone in there gets out alive' T.K thought.  
  
"Arrhhhhh"Li screamed in pain.  
  
"It's okay" Kari said reassuring herself. Furrymon bounced up and down very pleased with itself giggling away.  
  
"O that little no good excuse for a mop is gonna pay" Kari said out loud.Staru, poliwag goo.."  
  
"Furrymon digivolve to evilimon"  
  
"O my goodness it digivolved it must be a digimon" Kari said.  
  
Pikachu was the first one to attack the evilimon. It used thunder against it, it didn't seem to be affected.  
  
"power power dark kick" It said as it jumped in the air did 4 summersaults and came down on Pikachu with a strong kick with its right foot.  
  
"Pikachhuuu." pikachu squealed.  
  
"O no Pikachu" Li said running to Pikachu's side.  
  
"Look out Li" Kari cried.  
  
"Dark eye beam" Evilimon's eyes glowed a blood red color, a black beam was heading towards Li. He jumped back just in time to avoid being hit. He tumbled across the floor of the weird computer world.  
  
"Now do you think it's cute?" he asked Kari struggling to get up.  
  
"Ha ha do you really think your capable of beating me" It said in a mixture of a squeaky cute voice then it changed into a deep dark tone.  
  
Evilimon stood over Syaroan and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Don't look at him" Kari called out."Poliwag Staru! Water gun attack."Kari ordered.  
  
The attack the huge rabbit but merely sprayed and distracted it.  
  
"Voice boom" It opened its mouth very wide and made a terrifying scream which was deafening.  
  
"Poliwag, Staru return"  
  
"We need help and we need it now" Kari cried.  
  
  
  
"We need to do something they will never survive in there for much longer" Misty cried out.  
  
"Well maybe we would be better off if you guys hadn't switched places then we wouldn't be in this mess" Gatomon hissed.  
  
"Then why did we meet in the first place there has to be a reason?" T.K backed up Misty.  
  
Izzy disrupted the squabble. "Hey look I think we can get in!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"But one the port would only allow two people." Izzy's voice lowered.  
  
"That is strange" veemon said.  
  
"Maybe it's the virus probably it couldn't prevent us all from going so only three can go now." Yolie thought out loud.  
  
"Well I'm going to be the first one to get in there" Misty said holding up her digivice to the port.  
  
"Misty wait a minute I'm not sure exactly where u would be transported or the costs" Izzy shouted out but in a blink of an eye she was already gone into the comp with Gatomon. 


	6. Where's Sakura?

Kari blocked her ears almost deafened bye the horrible noise.  
  
"Ur next" Evilimon said grinning.  
  
Kari stood there terrified, to scared to move. Then Li jumped infornt of Kari to prevent her from being taken. Evilimon grabbed Li the same way he had grabbed Ash. Sucking out of Li's energy and magical powers, he was helpless, Kari couldn't do anything but sit and watched in horror.  
  
"STOP IT STOP IT NOW WHY ARE U DOING THIS?!?!" Kari shrieked with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Leave him ALONE!!!" A voice shouted. It was Misty, Landing on her feet as she fell through the world with Gatomon.  
  
"Leave that kid alone u big bully" Gatomon said.  
  
"Kari you better take over" Misty called.  
  
Kari nodded. Taking her digivice she called. "Digi armour energize!" and gatomon became Neferitimon.  
  
Neferitimon attacked Evilimon. Evilimon dropped Li and Fled away.  
  
"Syaroan" Kari cried running to his side. Evilimon hadn't time to completely suck out all Li's Energy So he could of still be aware of what was going on and speak softly.  
  
"I tried, I tried" Li's Last words were then his body just disintegrated into tiny particles of rainbor colors and disappeared, Same happened to Ash.  
  
"WE've lost em' both" Kari choked out. Both girls cried not knowing what next to do. Both girls sobbed.  
  
"Ash I'm sorry" Misty choked out.  
  
Then they heard Izzy's voice caught their attention. "Tou guys ok?"  
  
"How the hell can we be okay we just lost two of our friends!" Then a portal appeared before them. If you go through this portal you will be back in the real world.  
  
"No!" Kari screeched. I'm staying here. "Me too I'm not going to leave Sakura behind and we'll find a way to bring them both back."  
  
"You guys are crazy. That monster will just get you too.!" T.K said.  
  
"I'm coming" T.K yelled.  
  
"No Davis and veemon should go Yolie suggested"  
  
"That makes sense Davis is the leader and the strongest" Cody agreed.  
  
" No you won't understand Davis but my crest has it way of being powerful and I don't think You should go. Call me selfish but I think this is the right thing to do." With that T.K left with Patamon.  
  
"Wait T.K!" Davis called.  
  
T.k hopped out from the portal and it closed up. He went over to Kari and Misty.  
  
"We can't let this virus get the best of us. We have to be strong" T.K tried to perk their spirits up a bit"  
  
"O T.K" Kari ran up and hugged him.  
  
"hehee heehe heee"  
  
"It's evilimon"  
  
"Ready Patamon?" T.k asked his digimon.  
  
"Ready when you are.  
  
"OK gato mon let's show them"  
  
"Yea that bunny is gunna be anopther stratching post for me" Gatomon said confident. It popped out again.  
  
"Misty go try and find Sakura" T.K suggested.  
  
"Right" she nodded and ran the other way as they kept evilimon busy. She ran down into the strange computer digital world.  
  
"Please please let me find Sakura" As if the computer had heard her wish she was transported where Sakura was. She seemed to be in a long glass tube with wires strapped around her.  
  
"Sakura can you here me?"Misty pounded on the glass.No reply.  
  
"Damn" 


End file.
